Fuego sobre sus sombras
by ReginaBunny
Summary: Tipo: Oulaw queen. 18 Nota: A ver puede que se pierdan un poco al leerlo, tengan paciencia, intento mejorar cada día. Es un One Shot, o como quieran llamarlo , relato corto mi cerebro no da pa mas. Si te pierdes leyendome mandame un mp y te doy una brújula.


Fuego bajo sus sombras.

Una copa, la noche perfecta. Ella, yo y el fuego caliente iluminando su belleza. Había bebido, y había contado con congoja la historia de sus miedos. Entonces no pude evitar besarla y acunar su rostro con mis dos manos. Nada más dulce que el sabor de sus labios mezclado con aquél vino. Mordí suavemente sus labio inferior tirando de el suavemente para separarme y mirarla a los ojos.  
\- Todo lo que me has dicho es normal- acaricié sus manos mientras la miraba. – Comprendo tus miedos ya te lo he dicho. – Rellené las dos copas, yo no era de mucho beber pero esta vez estaba haciendo una excepción dado que el vino me estaba sabiendo exquisito y más en sus labios.  
\- Me cuesta creer que una mujer como tu no llegara a conseguir nada aquí… es decir…-  
De pronto ella me interrumpió dejándome atónito.  
\- Sexo.- Dijo sin ningún pudor ante mi cara de estupor. Me llevé la mano al rostro y empecé a reír. – No quería decirlo así, hablo de todo un poco- Mencioné sin dejar de toca la piel de sus manos, era tan suave y olía tan bien.  
Regina humedeció sus labios, ese gesto que me volvía loco en ella, se incorporó un poco tomando otra postura en la que sus piernas se posaban delante de mí para ser acariciadas con delicadeza.  
\- No llegaban a la altura  
\- Oh…- contesté alzando una ceja.  
\- A la altura de mi corazón.

Sabía como sacarme una sonrisa de improviso, y me gustaba verla al menos que lo hiciera y me gustaba verla reír también. Hasta ahora las conversaciones que había tenido con la Reina, habían sido profundas, era importante conocer ese punto en ella para no estropear la relación.  
La observé mientras mis manos se perdían en sus gemelos terminando en un masaje en los pies.  
\- Yo no he tenido ni siquiera eso después de la muerte de Marian.-  
Y era cierto, no me llamaban, estaba más preocupado en cuidar a Roland bien que en tener sexo con mujeres. Regina movió las piernas roneando un poco simulando a una gatita. Me miró de pronto diferente el brillo del fuego de la chimenea se veía en sus ojos.  
\- Es hora de que eso cambie. – Tomó mi mano para subirla por sus muslos, hasta el final de su media y continué masajeando en círculos el interior de sus muslos. Algo dentro de mi pasaba el contacto con su piel me puso algo inquieto. La miré con una sonrisa ladina y la tomé de las piernas para besarlas poco a poco. Agarré la goma de sus medias que llegaban a los muslos y las deslice pidiéndola permiso con la mirada.  
De nuevo su aroma dulce embriagador se introducía en mis fosas nasales dándome un hambre voraz como nunca me había dado en tiempo. Ella dejó su copa al lado de la mía. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos, su rostro estaba sonrojado y comenzó a reírse cuando regale por sus muslos un par de mordiscos suaves.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo ella poniendo sus dos manos sobre su rostro. Esbocé una sonrisa pícara introduciendo con delicadeza mis dedos sobre sus bragas, que me sorprendieron empapadas. - ¿Y ahora te hago cosquillas?- Me había aventurado a tocarla de ese modo por que su postura me inspiraba he invitaba a que lo hiciera. Tenía ganas de tenerla, de poseerla y no podía pasar de esa noche.  
La primera vez que me besé con ella, en el bosque, solo fue eso, pero no pude evitar hacerme una buena paja a su salud, y me sentí mal, por que luego tenía que mirarla, y claro era como faltarla el respeto o algo así.  
Regina me miró mordiéndose el labio inferior con las mejillas rojitas, me lo puso más fácil aun abriéndose de piernas.  
\- Creo que esto no se olvida ¿Verdad? – comenté haciendo alusión a que hace siglos que no hacía esto con alguien. Con ella era más que sexo, era ternura, era amor era pasión era deseo… todo lo que me había provocado en realidad desde que la vi. Por fin mis dedos se hicieron con su interior, pasando mi dedo por sus labios y su clítoris que se estaba endureciendo por momentos. Se movió retorciéndose de placer, gimiendo cerca de mi rostro sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Me estaba volviendo loco su manera de jadear, de respirar sobre mis labios…. Tuve que besárselos desesperado mientras por fin introducía un dedo lentamente en su sexo empapado.  
Gimió al notarlo, y me mordió la boca a mí, con fuerza. Podía notar su instinto animal, su mirada felina, llena de sentimientos que se plasmaban con solo el brillo de sus pupilas. Me tenía a su merced, deseando que me pidiera cosas que nadie me había pedido.  
\- Más duro- dijo en un susurro al ritmo que la tocaba. No pude evitarlo y me quité la camiseta bajo su mirada sorprendida y su sonrisa torcida entremezclada con maldad… una travesura, un juego y un deseo de mostrar con mis manos lo que llevaba albergado en mi corazón. La puse a cuatro patas, de un empujón, me posicioné debajo y desde ahí le di unos lengüetazas que comenzaron a ser morreos sobre su carne caliente. Me bebía sus jugos que emanaban como una fuente provocando en ella un gemido tras otro.  
Extendida en el suelo comenzaba a moverse pidiéndome no solo que la comiera, por que la estaba comiendo embravecido sintiendo el calor de su sexo sin pelo, lo cual me extrañó un poco, tenía falta de costumbre.  
-¿Estás malita de ahí?- dije señalando sorprendido por el buen sabor y el poco pelo que tenía. Ella emitió una carcajada sonora y me miró.  
\- No, es que es la moda, y es mucho más cómodo. ¿No crees?-  
¿Cómodo? Era le mejor invento que habían creado en este mundo. La miré con una sonrisa y volví a la tarea de comerla bien a conciencia, metiéndole y sacando la lengua rápido, arqueándola dentro. Las uñas de Regina se calvaban en mis hombros temblando de gusto por mi destreza con la lengua. Pero yo iba a estallar, no lo pensé me levante y me bajé el pantalón mostrándole mi polla, lo que hizo que ella se posicionara como reacción en cuatro patas para comenzar un laborioso trabajo.  
Noté sus manos, sus hermosas manos deslizarse con cautela por mi miembro, mostrándome su mirada lasciva. A un ritmo lento, sus perfectas manos que me traían con la obsesión se deslizaban propiciándome caricias suaves y lentas, hasta que la punta de su lengua hizo el resto. Húmeda y caliente, la punta comenzó a recorrer los lugares mas recónditos de mi entre pierna, y después no muy tarde entraron sus labios. Dios, esos labios gruesos que me encantaba besar, ahora ejercían la presión justa para que una de mis manos tomaran su cabello presionando. El ritmo se aceleraba, lo marcaba ella que se movía como una serpiente sobre mi miembro.  
\- Así princesa- musité mientras continuaba con el ejercicio. Sin embargo yo ahora quería otra cosa o me iba a correr ahí mismo. Levanté su mirada excitado, y tomé sus manos para ponerla de pie, tomé su cintura deslizando mis dos manos por su culo y la eleve para clavarla sobre mí. Di un pequeño saltito para encajarla bien en mí y me dirigí a la mesa. Sus dos piernas sobre mis hombros y empecé las primeras embestidas.

Al ritmo que la penetraba, ella iba gimiendo lentamente, notando como se abría paso dentro de ella. Acaricié su rostro y su cabello echándome para delante.  
-Te quiero- susurré sincero observando sus ojos entre cerrados por el placer.  
Son sonrojada me contestó lo propio y se chupó los dedos, índice y corazón para estimularse el ano, cosa que me sorprendió. El gesto de su lengua tocando sus dedos me excito demasiado como para no querer dejar de darle duro, tomando sus caderas, con sus piernas sobre mis hombros y el culo en el borde de la mesa. Me aceleré embutido en sus gemidos.  
La di la vuelta poniéndola a cuatro patas, y regalé un poco de saliva sobre su culo el cual no dude en sobarle y lamerlo para poder entrar en el. Cogí sus muñecas para ponerlas sobre su espalda a modo de esposarla, juntas sobre su cintura cruzadas simulando ser detenida, y comencé a entrar despacio sobre su trasero. No quería hacerla daño, pero ella me estaba pidiendo dureza en el acto. Y lo hice, emití un gruñido animal al notar que entraba en el.  
\- ¡ Párteme!- Era cierto que hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos había hecho esto desde hace tiempo ,por que comencé a partirle el culo durante más o menos 2 minutos, al rato cambié de postura empotrándola contra la pared de frente. Mi boca mordía su cuello y mi culo bombeaba sobre sus sexo empapado. Casi podía notar como sus fluidos saltaban al chocar con su sexo. Era increíblemente perfecto. Esa mezcla de brutalidad con mis besos sensuales, me parecía maravilloso. Me aceleré unos segundos apretando sus muñecas fuerte hasta que notaba que me iba a deshacer allí mismo, entonces frené y la dí la vuelta despacio. Acaricié sus labios pasando mi dedo pulgar por su cicatriz, y esbocé una sonrisa. No quería irme en aquella postura, así que la tomé despacio, sentándola en el borde de la cama, lentamente. Ella me rodeó con sus piernas y tomó mis dos manos, entré en ella ejerciendo un poco de palanca.

\- Dios Regina- No iba a tardar mucho más, los besos que me propiciaba por el cuello no eran de ayuda para no hacerlo, así que tras unos movimientos suaves la tomé del culo apretando hasta llegar a correrme. Su gemido se grabó en mi mente, hizo eco en mi corazón y me llegó al alma. Sin salir de ella, acaricié con sumo cuidado su cabello, su rostro dejando un rastro de besos por su piel.  
\- No sabes cuanto te necesitaba.

\- Cuanto nos necesitamos- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera perderme. Era una mujer tan diferente a la que había conocido en el bosque encantado que me costaba asimilarlo. Yo era el mismo, o al menos eso creía. Hicimos el amor de manera inconsciente, pues la había llenado de mi ser. La tomé en brazos hasta llevarla a la cama, subiendo las escaleras, como si fuera una princesa, que lo era. La dejé en la cama y me dispuse a preparar un baño caliente con sales y cosas que había leído que gustaban a las mujeres de este mundo.

Cuando estaba listo, la tomé de la mano viendo su cuerpo desnudo, y la llevé ayudándola a meterse en el mar que había creado con espuma. Una vez dentro tomé sus manos acercándola a mi para que se sentara de frente sobre mi y acaricié su espalda.  
-Tu eres también muy diferente aquí.- dije con una leve sonrisa observando su mirada. Ella no pareció molestarse, asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Lo sé- mencionó mientras sus manos jugaban con mi pelo.- Estaba llena de sombras, de fuego, de rabia… de dolor. Y supongo que el poder es un insecto ciego que te llena de negro si lo tocas. Estaba sucia hasta que tu me llenaste de luz, Robin. He resurgido por ti, y por Henry claro.-

Aquel pequeño le había dado la vida, como a mi me había dado la vida Roland. Besé su nariz orgulloso de por lo menos haber vivido aquél pequeño cambio en ella, como había retomado su vida y abierto su corazón a mi de aquella manera.

Estaba muy relajado, y ella también nos quedamos allí un par de minutos y pronto la sequé entre mis brazos hasta llevarla a la cama de la misma manera que habíamos subido las escaleras.

-Al igual que tu, eres mi luz, y Roland también- acaricié su espalda, estaba boca abajo desnuda, y comencé a darla besitos. Quería mimarla, hacerla ver que en mi si podía confiar, y que yo nunca jamás iba a desaparecer de la vida. Que si moríamos sería de viejos, siendo unos casca rabias por que algo me dice que estaríamos de ese modo, discutiendo y luego haciendo el amor.  
Sus ojos se entre cerraron, con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba totalmente dormida y a mi me pasaba algo más… seguía embrutecido, y es que Regina tenía un olor que despertaba mi apetito sexual. Sin molestarla , pues se había quedado dormida y a riesgo de parecer un psicópata comencé a masturbarme sobre su trasero hasta terminar. De manera rápida, busqué una cosa llamada toallitas húmedas. Había visto como se limpiaba con ellas, así que supongo que esto funcionaría. Las deslicé despacio, muy despacio hasta quitar el resto de mi que había dejado, procurando que no se despertara.

-No quiero montarme en el Dragón mamá- comentó en sueños mientras se cambiaba de postura. Me hizo sonreír, la observe un par de minutos hasta quedar dormido abrazado a ella.

Me desperté temprano, y cociné con el camping gas en el exterior, la cocina que tenía Regina no se me daba nada bien. Había preparado un par de huevos, tostadas a la parrilla, cuando Regina llegó con una bata roja que me dejó medio infartado. Era increíble como habíamos tenido esa conexión tan profunda, y eso me encantaba.  
\- Majestad… su desayuno esta listo- le dije mientras mostraba la mesa. Extrañaba el bosque y la verdad en realidad no me imaginaba una vida en el mundo real.  
Tomé su mano mirándola a los ojos.  
-¿Existe alguna manera para ir al bosque de nuevo?- Sabía que me iba a responder mal, en realidad fui imbécil por mencionarlo. Regina alzó una ceja llevándose un trozo de pan a los labios, comió y me miró.  
\- No es que no quiera, es que Henry y Emma…bueno no tengo claro que deseen ir.- Agachó la cabeza tras aquella frase y frunció el ceño con congoja.  
-Ey…- tomé su barbilla para levantarla el rostro. – Solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa donde. Solo fue una idea.- Sus ojos se entre cerraron, parecía enfadada por la forma que habían tomado sus cejas.

-¡ Tu vas a dejarme! ¡ Me estás mintiendo! – Aquél arrebato me dejó en shock, pronto se levantó enfadada y me dio un empujón. Mi reacción fue tomarla de las muñecas para calmarla. Respiraba agitada, se notaba que tenía un temor horrible a perderme cosa que no iba a pasar. La miré a los ojos acercándome a ella observando como me miraba algo fuera de si, y de pronto me planto un beso en los labios. Ahora ella quien manejaba, quien se ponía ardiente y no habíamos ni desayunado. Ella tenía planeado que desayunar. Se quitó la bata quedándose desnuda y me empujó hasta caer en la hierva.  
Acción reacción, me había puesto tan duro que ella no tuvo problema para clavarse y comenzar a saltar sobe mi como una descosida. Su ritmo caliente, su culo moviéndose como si danzara sobre mi, y esta vez nos corrimos a la vez, estallando en un gemido.  
¿Cabrearse iba a ser siempre así? Pues me apuntaba a un bombardeo de peleas si hacía falta.  
Una nueva oportunidad de vida se nos presentaba delante de nuestros ojos, y yo era feliz así, esto era solo el principio de algo nuevo. Quería hacer que Regina no se sintiera mal nunca más que dejara de ser fuego bajo las sombras para serlo simplemente sobre mi.

Fin. 


End file.
